


Unfeel

by LobaMPD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, unfortunate implications about kunoichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobaMPD/pseuds/LobaMPD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is back from her first seduction mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfeel

Sakura is back from her first seduction mission and as she's laying on her bed fully clothed staring at the ceiling she's wondering.

  
She is back form her first seduction mission in which she was supposed to be the blushing virgin maiden who fell hard for the target's charms, gave herself to him and then after discovering all his secrets killed him in cold blood. Sakura played her role well. The target never suspected a thing and he died in blissful ignorance in his sleep, which is any proper medic-nin's signature technique after all.

  
She's back from her first seduction mission. She didn't cry and she didn't complain. Not once did she look at her mission partner who was watching from afar to gain courage. She put a lid over her emotions because doing otherwise would endanger the mission. She kept panic under control and ignored the feeling of extreme helplessness as the nuke-nin touched her where she hadn't been touched before.

  
Sakura's back from her first seduction mission. She's been waiting for it come, for the realization of it all to overwhelm her and send her into shock, but it's not happening. She's waiting almost anxiously because it is unhealthy to suppress emotions for too long. So now, as much as she can, she thinks of everything that took place, remembers the details that she purposefully had pushed to the back of her mind before. It's all coming back now, and she realizes that she already had it at the foremost of her mind.

  
She's back from her first seduction mission and it's been hours now. She's staring up at the same ceiling that hasn't changed since she first moved to her own apartment. Her heartbeat is steady and her breathing's even. She would look asleep if her eyes weren't open: but she can't find sleep.

  
Sakura's back from her first seduction mission and her heart is heavy but her eyes are dry. Her fingers twitch and she makes the same wish she's been making for some time now: that she had the urge -the need- to cry.

  
Sakura is back from her very first seduction mission. As she's lying on her bed fully clothed and unmoving, staring up at the ceiling of her apartment, she realizes that she feels perfectly okay. She lies on her bed and she wonders what went wrong.


End file.
